


Stuffed Separation

by parchmentandpencils



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Gen, Hollowpox spoilers, angstttt, i hurt my own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: Hollowpox minor spoilers!What if Mog found Emmett except he was in pieces? What will Morrigan do?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Stuffed Separation

_ As Morrigan crept out of the room, however, something caught her eye.  _ The trash can, something glinting in the limited light. A sequin? An eye? Morrigan glanced back at her brothers and softly lit a small flame on her finger, flickering slightly. She tilted it towards the bin and recognised the object immediately. Emmett?

She peered closer and held her finger closer. There was...stuffing? In a flash of horror, she’d realised what had happened.  _ That _ was Emmett. She threw herself away from the waste bin, staring fixedly on the contents of the bin. She scooted away and keened lowly, trying to figure out who did it. Probably Corvus. But the realisation didn’t make her feel any better. It made her eyes burn and her throat close up. Her own father.

He’d destroyed her confidante, the one who she could go to with all of her worries, when she felt like her world was falling apart and there was no one there who could listen and understand. She’d shared all her burdens with Emmett, and now he was gone. She crawled forward on her hands and knees, reaching out a trembling hand towards the remains, trying to reach Emmett, to take him home with her. Martha would know how to fix him, she was good at sewing…

With a cry, her hand fell through, and she let out a sob, not even glancing at her brothers to make sure they weren’t awake. Now fully crying, she knelt beside Emmett’s remains in the waste bin and couldn’t move. A small movement made her look up, where Guntram was snuffling, having woken up and was snuffling in his cot.

She sniffled, went over to his cot and tried to pick up Guntram for comfort, but her hands fell through him.

He made a small noise, now looking at her. “I- I’m sorry.” 

She let out another tiny sob and pictured her umbrella on the Gossamer, going home.

Once back, she didn’t know how she took the brolly rail back to the Deucalion, but she ran through the doors and up to her room, stumbling into a wall and causing a vase to smash near Jupiter’s office. His door opened but she continued to flee, back to her room and back to her safe space, not aware of him trying to follow her.

Her bed had changed into a larger one, with pillows and blankets for comfort purposes. She climbed in and huddled under the covers, crying cleansing sobs that shook the whole bed. She cried for everything that had happened to her.

Why had Corvus elected not to love her? Why had he never really interacted with her through her childhood, leaving her heartbroken and alone on so many occasions? It was obvious with how he just tore up her childhood companion and left him in plain sight as an exclamation of how little he cared for her. Why had Ivy ceased to love her? She’d never seen an expression like that on her face before, which left her green with envy and sad that at first sight, Ivy had decided to shun her. And she’d never met her until she was eight or nine. Why had Ornella not loved her like family, like a granddaughter who should be cherished and spoiled, and instead ignored her like she didn’t exist?

_ Didn’t we swear we’d never speak that name? _

Why had Corvus destroyed everything that belonged to her? How could he just discard her and give everything to her brothers? She was eleven - how could he just accept her death like that? Why didn’t he ever smile when she was around? Was she that evil? Was Ezra right?

She whimpered, just as the door opened and Jupiter stepped in, not even batting an eyelash at the bed which was too big for the small lump in the middle of it. He scooted into the middle of the bed, next to her, and she stiffened, tears still flowing. He pulled her into a hug, noticing that she didn’t give a reaction, so he peeled the covers back to find her, eyes closed tightly like she used to when she was young. Because she felt so  _ young,  _ young and hurting and needing the comfort of...Emmett. But he wasn’t here. Jupiter sighed and slipped off the bed.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?”

She didn’t reply. Jupiter slipped out of the room, almost crying himself, and went to go get Fen.

* * *

Fen was lounging on the concierge desk. Jupiter called her name softly, to which Fen looked up and glared before she noticed how Jupiter looked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Morrigan has come home and something’s wrong. She won’t stop crying and she won’t talk,” Jupiter growled and began to pace.

“I’ll go and talk to her.”

Jupiter only nodded and went to go get a very large drink. Meanwhile, Fen headed towards Morrigan’s room.

“Morrigan?”

Morrigan sniffled.

Fen crossed the room and lay down near where Morrigan was lying down. They sat there in silence until Morrigan spoke croakily.

“Fen... _ why?  _ Why couldn’t h-they love me? Was I too evil? Was he right?”

Fen growled softly before sticking her head under the covers to see Morrigan. Morrigan stroked her head.

“They’re dumbasses. You have us now.” Fen didn’t miss the near-slip Morrigan made. Corvus Crow would pay.

* * *

Jupiter had only one drink, for which Fen was glad. He looked up quickly as Fen padded into the room. “Corvus Crow has hurt her. That’s all I could get out of her.”

“She talked?”

“Yeah. She asked if she was too evil to be loved by her family.”

Jupiter let out a little moan and buried his face in his hands. “What do we do?”

“Take her mind off it. Obviously.”

It was a foolproof plan. Right?

* * *

It was not a foolproof plan. They organised a small party for the summer, only to be rebuffed when Morrigan did not turn up. It seemed as if something  _ more  _ had happened, yet she wouldn’t speak. She stayed in her room, eating when she had to and looking at a piece of paper.

The piece of paper in question was a drawn photo of Emmett. Emmett was her symbol of love, of friendship, and now he was gone, she took to staring at the photo for quite a long time every day.

Cadence and Hawthorne had come over to stay for a few nights and to try and get Morrigan to talk. This may have been Jupiter’s best idea yet. While Jupiter had been up half the night worrying about Morrigan, at midnight on the second day, Hawthorne and Cadence were startled out of sleep by soft cries coming from Morrigan. Cadence took charge and pulled Morrigan into her lap, looking at Hawthorne, uncertain. Hawthorne sat cross legged in front of them, resting a hand on Morrigan’s leg as she cried it out again.

“What happened?” Cadence whispered softly, not expecting Morrigan to hear, but she did.

And everything came tumbling out, her whole childhood and Emmett and the roles Corvus Crow, Ivy and Ornella Crow played in her life until the day she was destined to die. At the end, all three were crying, and Hawthorne managed to whisper to them, “You have us now. We’re here and you don’t need to go back to them. We’re here and we love you.”

Cadence nodded in agreement and they fell into a group hug, messy and imperfect yet they were there, all three of them. And if they fell asleep like that, well, it was better than before. At least Morrigan would heal from her childhood. All because of a stuffed toy named Emmett.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 deleted this, so I had to rewrite it. However, I love it even more.
> 
> The extract is from the end of chapter 31.


End file.
